


Prueba

by Nakuru



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fei Long se había sentido como un joven inexperto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prueba

En el pasado, Fei Long se había sentido demasiado joven —demasiado inexperto— mientras veía a Asami acabar el contenido de su vaso, siempre compuesto y calmo, en control sobre sí mismo y el mundo.

Eso no ha cambiado, aun cuando ahora esa imagen sólo queda en sus recuerdos.

 _La forma Asami tomaba el vaso, curvando sus dedos —elegantes, poderosos, únicos— alrededor del cristal, llevándolo hacia a su labios y bebiéndolo con naturalidad, sin la prisa de quien quiere embriagarse ni la lentitud de quien no está acostumbrado al licor._

Pero aunque se acuerde perfectamente él no consigue hacer lo mismo y a veces ni siquiera puede evitar una mueca ante el sabor del whisky.

Patético, se dice a sí mismo, mas sirve una copa más e intenta de nuevo.

Porque él ya no es joven, ni ingenuo, ni inexperto y es perfectamente capaz de estar a su nivel.

Y se lo demostrará. A sí mismo, primero, y a Asami, en un futuro.


End file.
